The shape of a catalyst which is used for a gas-solid catalytic reaction using a fixed bed reactor is chosen according to its application, and catalysts having a ring shape, a cylinder shape, a tablet shape, a honeycomb shape, a trefoil shape, a quatrefoil shape, and a spherical shape are frequently used. The spherical catalyst is widely used in view of the fact that it is easy to uniformly fill the catalyst in a large number of reaction tubes as well as from the standpoint of easiness in a work of filling the catalyst in the reaction tubes and a work of extracting the catalyst after the use from the reaction tubes. The supporting is widely used on an industrial scale as a method of increasing an external surface area of the catalyst and a method of solidifying an active component. As for a production method of a spherical supported catalyst, Patent Document 1 discloses a production method of a catalyst for producing acrolein and/or acrylic acid from propylene; Patent Document 2 discloses a production method of a catalyst for producing acrylic acid from acrolein; Patent Document 3 discloses a production method of a catalyst for producing methacrolein and/or methacrylic acid from isobutylene and/or tertiary butanol; and Patent Document 4 discloses a production method of a catalyst for producing methacrylic acid from methacrolein.